Perfecto
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Porque para Tsuna, él era perfecto, a pesar de que en ocasiones le llegara a dar un poco de miedo. 1827. Dedicado a Fan Tsunachan xD por su cumple, muchas felicidades.


_**Advertencia:**_ Este One-shot es un 1827.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 _ **Dedicado a Fan Tsunachan xD, por su cumpleaños. Espero te guste.**_

* * *

 _Perfecto_

.

.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi realmente consideraba que no debería estar en _ese_ preciso lugar, con _esas_ precisas personas. Pero como siempre y para variar, había terminado cediendo a las peticiones absurdas de su hermano mayor; Sawada Giotto. A veces Tsuna se preguntaba cómo es que terminaba siempre ayudando a su hermano, aunque bueno, no es como que el rubio no lo ayudase a él cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Pero el punto de su incomodidad no radicaba en el hecho de que Giotto le pidiera ayuda más de lo que él mismo se la pedía al mayor. No. Ese no era el asunto. Lo que realmente lo hacía cuestionarse su decisión era, sin duda, el estar sentado entre Hibari Alaude y Giotto. Quienes por cierto, además de ser pareja, estaban peleados.

Tsuna suspiro por sabrá Dios cuanta vez en la última media hora y observo a los dos rubios. Aun se preguntaba cómo es que había terminado entre esos dos. Según él iría y se sentaría en otra mesa, solo para prevenir que Alaude matara a Giotto y solo los observaría. Pero todo su plan mental se fue al desagüe en cuanto su hermano lo jalo y lo sentó entre ambos.

Realmente hubiera preferido estar sentado frente a ellos, aunque tuviese que tener a un lado a Hibari Kyoya, el hermano menor de Alaude. Pero de menos no estaría en medio de una guerra de miradas que no tenía tregua.

-…ya dejen esto, herbívoros. –hablo el pelinegro de orbes metalizadas, el infame prefecto de Nami-chuu y el terror general de todo Namimori. El castaño noto en seguida el malhumor y rezo por qué no fuera él el blanco de su desahogo. –Fastidian.

Giotto lo miro un momento y luego miro a su hermano, quien lo miraba con cierto horror. Sonrío. Eso le recordó a cuando él le tenía cierto miedo a Alaude.

-De todos modos, ¿me puedo ir? –interrumpió Tsuna mirando suplicante a Giotto, quien simplemente se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Planeas abandonarme? –pregunto fingiéndose lastimado. -¿Me dejarías solo con los dos hermanos Hibari, furiosos e irritados?

Tsuna lo miro como si estuviera loco. –Para empezar es culpa tuya que los dos estén molestos, yo solo estoy aquí porque me obligaste, Gio-nii. Y en segundo lugar, mientras Hibari-san y yo estemos aquí con ustedes, Alaude-nii y tú jamás se arreglaran. –contesto con cierta indignación.

-…siento que me traicionas, Tsuna. –lloriqueo el rubio. –Me quieres dar en bandeja de plata para que Alaude acabe conmigo…

El castaño lo miro con incredulidad. ¿No estaba hablando en serio, verdad? Tsuna comprobó, que realmente, su hermano temía que Alaude le hiciera algo malo. Estuvo tentado a reír.

-Dios. Eres peor de infantil que Lambo, Giotto-nii. –se quejo el menor levantándose de la silla con fastidio. –Y como ya me harte de todo esto, me retiro. Alaude-nii, ¿puedo irme? –pregunto mirándolo esperanzado. El rubio cenizo le sonrío divertido y asintió.

-Sí. Kyoya, tú también puedes irte. –Alaude miro al pelinegro y este se levanto de su lugar.

-No necesitabas decírmelo, carnívoro. Ya me iba. –Kyoya miro al castaño que ya salía del café y salió rápidamente para darle alcance. Alaude alzo una ceja y le sonrío a Giotto.

-Parece ser que nuestro plan funciono, Giotto. –dijo el Hibari mayor, observando por la ventana del establecimiento como el pelinegro hablaba con Tsunayoshi. El Sawada le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Siendo honesto, jamás imagine que tu hermano estuviera enamorado de mi Tsuna. –comento dando un sorbo a la casi intacta taza de café cappuccino.

-Yo tampoco. Pero cuando me lo dijo, me di cuenta de que era bastante obvio. –repuso Alaude. –Tiende a ser más natural cuando está con él y hasta más amable.

El rubio oji azul lo pensó un momento. Desde que Tsuna conoció a Hibari Kyoya y desde que él prefecto conoció al castaño, ambos actuaban un poco más distintos de lo que usualmente eran. El pelinegro era más amable con su hermano y Tsuna parecía sentirse protegido con él. Aunque le diera un poco de miedo. Giotto sonrío. Sin duda eran una muy buena pareja.

.

.

.

-H-Hibari-san, no es necesario que me acompañe a hacer las compras. –musito Tsunayoshi nervioso, observando de reojo al pelinegro que caminaba a su lado por el centro comercial.

Honestamente lo último que Tsuna se esperaba de ese día, era precisamente eso. Que la persona de la cual estaba enamorado se hubiese ofrecido a acompañarlo a comprar algunas cosas que su madre le pidió y después acompañarlo a su casa. Aunque bueno, que estuviera enamorado de él no evitaba que en ocasiones le diera un poco de miedo.

-…ya te dije que lo hare, herbívoro. –gruño algo irritado. ¿Cuántas veces le había repetido ya, lo mismo?

El castaño estuvo tentado a soltar su típico "Hiii" y dar un saltito hacia atrás. Afortunadamente pudo retenerlo, estaba seguro que si se le hubiera escapado, Hibari lo mordería hasta la muerte.

Ambos siguieron su camino en silencio, y aunque pareciera algo extraño, era un silencio cómodo. Tsuna compro todo lo que necesitaba y salió del supermercado con paso tranquilo. Kyoya lo miraba con atención.

-…he notado que no tienes muchos amigos, herbívoro. –hablo el pelinegro por primera vez luego de un largo rato, haciendo notar lo evidente. Tsuna alzo la vista y sonrío algo triste.

Bueno. Era bastante cierto que sus amigos eran muy pocos, la mayoría de ellos vivían en Italia y solo los veía durante las vacaciones de verano e invierno. Un buen ejemplo era Enma Kozato, también Reborn Arcobaleno e inclusive Mukuro Spade. En Namimori solo tenía a Hayato, Takeshi y Ryohei.

-La mayoría de mis amigos viven en Italia, donde vivía anteriormente. Al llegar a la ciudad conocí a Takeshi y a Ryohei, meses después Hayato llego con su hermano G. –explico Tsuna. –Además de que no soy muy bueno a la hora de relacionarme con los demás. Ya sabes, soy Dame-Tsuna. –le sonrío.

El pelinegro lo miro detenidamente. A pesar de que el herbívoro estaba sonriendo, parecía que no lo hacía con sinceridad. Era quizás a lo que llamaban una sonrisa forzada.

-Pero bueno, supongo que lo merezco. –se río Tsuna. –Soy bastante imperfecto, ¿no? –comento, mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa.

Realmente ser Dame-Tsuna no le agradaba en absoluto, pero cuando se era malo en los estudios y los deportes, era simplemente lógico que terminaría con un estúpido sobrenombre como el que ahora cargaba. Cuando vivía en Italia Reborn lo ayudaba y era más o menos bueno. Pero ahora no le veía la salida a nada.

Y cuando se trataba de los deportes, solo era bueno a la hora de pelear. Pero no pelearía por nada que no mereciera la pena, porque era un pacifista, por más que a Reborn le molestara ese hecho.

Le hacía mucha gracia recordar lo que su amigo de patillas solía decirle. _"Sí no peleas te matare yo mismo"_ Tsuna sabía que jamás Reborn cumpliría esa amenaza, porque ambos eran amigos de la infancia, pero siempre lograba lo que quería utilizando esa condenada frase.

-…todo el mundo es imperfecto. –replico Kyoya, deteniéndose cuando Tsuna lo hizo, frente a su casa. El castaño lo miro y sonrío divertido.

-Bueno, hay personas que no piensan así. –repuso, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al mayor.

Tsuna dejo las bolsas con la compra sobre la mesa de la cocina y le pidió a Kyoya que se sentara en el sillón. El menor busco las tazas y las lleno con té verde, dejándole la suya al pelinegro sobre la mesa de centro.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto nuevamente, mirando intensamente las orbes chocolates del chico. Tsuna sonrío nerviosamente.

-Tengo dos razones. –pronuncio. –La primera es porque conozco a alguien que se cree perfecto y la segunda…

Hibari alzo una ceja al notar que no continuaría. -¿La segunda? –le alentó.

Debía admitir que le causaba curiosidad saber lo que el chico le diría. Era una persona de lo más curiosa y eso lo noto desde el día en que Alaude se lo presento. Admitía que le causaba intriga.

Tsuna trago saliva y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-N-no es nada. –dijo, desviando la mirada. ¡De ninguna manera le iba a decir que él veía perfecto a Hibari-san!, ¡Dios!, eso sería como declararse y él jamás haría eso.

Kyoya frunció un poco el ceño y se acerco a él, sentándose en el mismo sillón en el que estaba Tsuna. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que iba a decir. Algo le gritaba que era algo muy importante, que además lo involucraba a él.

-¿Seguro? –interrogo muy cerca de su rostro, sobresaltando al chico.

¿En qué momento se le había acercado tanto?, no había notado el momento en el que Kyoya abandono el sillón y se sentó justo a su lado, mucho menos cuando acerco tanto su rostro al suyo.

Tsuna trago saliva y asintió. Estaba seguro de que si hablaba se avergonzaría. Prefería no decir nada.

Hibari sonrío juguetón, sonrisa que hizo a Tsuna descubrir un nuevo tono de rojo. Ahora mismo agradecía que su madre no estuviera en casa y que Giotto siguiera con Alaude. De lo contrario, no, no quería saber lo que pasaría.

-…yo también difiero un poco de esa idea de la imperfección. –comento casual, contradiciéndose en el proceso. –Porque yo creo que tú eres perfecto… –susurro en su oído, de forma sensual. -…para mí.

Bien. Eso ya era demasiado para su corazón. Trato de levantarse del sillón, necesitaba salir rápidamente de ahí o de lo contrario diría una idiotez. Pero fue hábilmente detenido por el mayor, quien aprovecho para sentar al menor en su regazo.

-… ¿q-que e-esta ha-haciendo, H-Hibari-san? –maldición, además de todo ni le salía la voz. Escucho la risita del otro.

Tsuna desvió el rostro, no quería que el otro viera el estúpido sonrojo que brillaba como la luz del semáforo. Pero su acción fue en vano. Hibari tomo el mentón del menor con sus largos y finos dedos, evitando que el castaño volviera a rehuirle.

-…besarte, ¿Qué más? –musito divertido, aprovechando que Sawada abrió la boca de la impresión para besarlo. Con una sensualidad propia de su persona, introdujo su lengua, probando la exquisita boca de Tsunayoshi, quien gimió al sentir la lengua del contrario acariciando la propia.

Realmente eso se sentía tan bien. Sentir la lengua de Hibari recorriendo su boca, permitir que su propia lengua se uniera al juego del pelinegro. Eso era…era tan irreal.

-…realmente te amo, Tsunayoshi. –susurro en su oído en cuanto se separaron por la falta de aire. El castaño volvió a sentir sus mejillas arder.

-Y-yo también te amo, H-Hibari-san. –musito nervioso, escondiendo su cara con sus cabellos. –En verdad eres perfecto. –murmuro.

-Solo Kyoya. –aquello pareció más una orden y el chico río un poco.

-Kyoya. –repitió su nombre con amor, ganándose otro beso igual al anterior.

Y desde la las escaleras Giotto y Alaude sonrieron con malicia. Ya era hora de que esos dos se dejaran de tonterías, pero para eso ellos habían tenido que intervenir un poco. Porque después de todo, Giotto no le dejaría a nadie más a su adorable hermanito y Alaude sabía que no había nadie mejor que Tsunayoshi para su hermano.

Porque eran realmente, la pareja _perfecta._

.

.

.

Fin~

Bien, realmente espero que les guste. Sobre todo espero que te haya gustado, Fan _**Tsunachan xD**_ , ¡Feliz cumpleee!, espero te la pases genial en tu día.

¡Espero estén todos muy bien!

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Ciao, ciao, (:


End file.
